Of wings and admirals
by Greymangames
Summary: As the crew of the Ghostshadow were returning home from a campaign in the delta quadrant, the ships gets flung into a wormhole, stranding them in the twenty first century. with the help of the flock, they must find a way back home. Will they succeed, or will something darker take control? Writers block: I don't know what to put in now! Help!
1. Chapter 1

_Captain's log: stardate 92424.27 :after we had saved the Kobaili from the Vaduuwar, the crew of the ghost shadow is looking forward to some relaxation on Risa. I on one hand am anticipating the archeological sites on one of its continents. On another note, captain Kim on Kobaili prime is suspicious on the matter of the Kobaili. considering the fact that the Vaaduwar could have taking the city easily, yet they pulled off, gives me the same reason to suspect foul play. An investigation will be filed by Starfleet nevertheless._"End log" ''log ended''

Vice admiral Carlos Zunígo stared out of the viewport of his ready room of his defiant class escort, looking at the stars that we're passing by. They were on there way back to the alpha quadrant to "take a break from all the drama" by Starfleet orders. They were traveling at transwarp 20 due to the assimilated set they had picked up during their time with the omega corps, when the intercom sprung to life.

"Admiral, you are needed on the bridge."

"What is it kawtok?"

"We have picked something up on sensors while searching for any signs of voth or Vaduuwar, per your request."

"Acknowledged."

That was the unmistakable voice of Kawtok, his klingon tactical officer. He was one of the few Klingons in the starfleet, though the numbers are gradually increasing, and were well known for their honor bound and warlike ways. In a sense, he had picked up one of the best deals he could find.

Carlos stepped onto the bridge, with the current shift of officers addressing him as admiral, to which he replied.

"Captain's just fine."

That's all he had ever wanted to be in starfleet. It was the reason why he joined.  
>And the ship he got was a defiant.<p>

His first defiant was destroyed when he had to set it on a crash course into a planet killer in order to destroy it. And back then the ship was using tetryon weapons and quantum torpedoes as an armament. The one he was now in command of was much more advanced with the antiproton beams and cannons, the plasma torpedoes he had, one of which was requisitioned by pulling some strings in the omega corps. But whenever he got the chance to visit DS9, he would always pay a few latinum bars for a couple of hours in the holosuite to revisit that old bridge.

"Corpsa, what have we got?" He asked in a commanding tone.

"It seems we have encountered a class 2 wormhole."

"You don't mean..."

"As well as time." She replied

Corpsa was a female andorain, another aggressive species of the alpha quadrant, but will normally go to diplomacy before violence (I didn't have an encyclopedia at the time).

He met her when they were both ensigns serving on the defiance, not to be confused with the famous defiant. The defiance was a Soyuz class cruiser and one of the smaller ships that he commanded for a short time. After the incident with one of the task groups on a patrol run, he was selected acting captain of the defiance, with Corpsa as his first officer. And after his time was up as captain, and a more fit one was in position, he went on moving up the ranks. When he got his first defiant, the Arizona, he selected Corpsa as his first officer.

After a long silence, Carlos spoke up.

"As I recall, the Lenov was lost in the 23rd century investigating a similar anomaly."

"She was lost with all hands and left no trace of her destruction."  
>Said Laninea, his science officer.<p>

"Yes it was, and starfleet covered the whole incident up, until it was released to the public 3 years ago."

"Sir, your not thinking of actually going into the wormhole!?"

"Of course I wouldn't, we have no idea when or where we would end up. Our best course of action would be to back off."

"Aye sir."

The Ghostshadow backed away slowly from the wormhole, carful not to go to fast or risk the chance of destabilizing it.

Carlos then said,  
>"Kawtok, hail the delta alliance HQ and tell them of our finding. I'll be in my ready room."<p>

"Yes sir."

He reached his ready room, preparing to write his log on the subject, when a flash of light interrupted him, and a familiar omnipotent bastard stood in the doorway.

"Q!"

"I missed you to capítan, and as much as I want to play around with you and your crew, the continuum has sent me here with a message to deliver."

"I don't want to hear any of your crap Q, now get off my ship before I make you."

"You still don't have any idea who I am? You must be more brawn that brain! But I still have to deliver a warning." Taunted Q.

"Fine then, let's hear it."

"Your going to have to face a terrible trial soon, between an angle and a demon, and your choice may ruin your future."

"What do you mean Q, answer me!"

"You'll soon find out capítan."

And with that, Q was gone.

Just then, the intercom spiked up once again.

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge."

"I'm on my way."

Once he reached the bridge, he first officer spoke to him.

"Sir, 2 Borg spheres are on there way to our location at warp."

"Why at warp?"

"Unknown sir."

_This is definitely strange._ He thought to himself.  
>As some may know, the Borg usually travel at transwarp velocities when traveling through space. This could either mean that they had an encounter with another vessel or that they were part of the cooperative, and he hoped that the later was true.<p>

"Kawtok, hail the delta alliance and the cooperative and ask them if they had any ships out where we are."

"Done sir."

"Let me know when they respond. Helmsman, ETA on the Borg ships."

"4 minutes sir."

'Damn, we'll have to engage.' And his fear was justified.

A while back, when he was about 10, his planet was attacked by the Borg, assimilating his family, along with his sister, Angelica. Though a local fleet had been around at the time to save some of the survivors, the planet had already become a foothold to the Borg, and thus they had to destroy the planet in order to keep them back. Ever since that day, he vowed revenge against the Borg, and he eventually found the fleet that attacked his home world and got revenge, he still felt some of that anger inside now.

"Captain, we have received a reply from both the delta alliance and the cooperative. They have not sent out any ships to our area as of recently."

He was afraid he was going to say that.

He pressed the intercom button for a ship wide alert as follows...

"All hands, red alert, get to battle stations."

He finished the message and hailed his chief engineer, Etip.

"Etip, what's our warp core at?"

"She's ready for a fight captain, the output has been maximized at your request sir. Guess we'll get to test out the cutting beam eh?"

"Yes we will Etip, yes we will."

His chief engineer, another andorain, is very protective of the ship, claiming that "she speaks to him constantly, telling him what to do and how to do it". Most people shrugged this off as madness, but Carlos was starting to believe him as he had saved their asses more times than they can count.

4 minutes later, the Borg spheres arrived, normal scout ships, and the normal greeting message was played.

"We are the Borg, lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will as your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance, is futile."

_Damn, It was them_.

"Fire at will! Torpedoes full spread! Attack pattern omega and alpha! Get a tactical team up here!"

As those commands were fulfilled, the Borg fired upon the Ghostshadow, with it responding in kind with its antiproton blasts from its arrays, banks, and cannons, with the occasional omega plasma torpedo every so often.

The antiproton banks arced out, as well as the omnidirectional array, with the cannons doing heavy damage to the Borg spheres.

Unfortunately, the same could be said about the Ghostshadow, as it was taking damage as well.

As the defiant class escort flung around one of the spheres, Carlos noticed something on it's outer hull.

"Magnify on that indention on that sphere."

The view was now of a hole roughly the shape of a voth palisade frigate, and several beams stuck out of its outer hull.

'They must of rammed it, but it appeared they were partially severed from the collective.'

"Kawtok, target that hole in the sphere and fire."

"Firing sir."

A plasma torpedo flew through space, making a sound similar to a photon torpedo, as it made a beeline straight towards it target. When it hit, the sphere was completely and utterly destroyed.

The crew started cheering, hugging each other and shaking hands, until Carlos said,

"There's still one more to go."

Right after he said that the ship was hit with a heavy plasma torpedo from the rear, knocking the Ghostshadow towards a course that took them into the wormhole.

Sparks flew from the consoles, and wires fell from the ceiling. One of the crewman was fatally injured from the explosion of her station.

"Helmsman! Get away from the wormhole!"

"I'm trying sir! The controls won't respond!"

Carlos was worried, not only might he lose this fight to the Borg, he might have also have lost his past as well, considering that this was a class 2.

Suddenly, a spike of knowledge entered his mind, as if someone had spoke to him.  
>He then formulated a plan.<p>

"Etip, could we emit a warp pulse that would protect us from the environment within the wormhole?"

"It's possible captain, but the chances of it working are slim! I'm not even sure the integrity field would be able to survive the stress!"

"It's the only chance we've got Etip! Get started with it!"

"Aye sir!"

The ship was being torn to pieces, even though the Borg parts were constantly trying to raps in the damaged sections, the damage kept coming to fast for it to keep up.

Another ship arrived, an odyssey class cruiser, but even that could not save them from the clutches of the wormhole's gravity.

People raced around the bridge, trying to get to their places for a possible crash. The only thing that was on Carlos' mind right now was...

'Why?'

Then the warp engines fired as soon as they entered the wormhole, and the Ghostshadow disappeared into the unknown.

(Max's point of view: first person)

Flying is fun, have I ever told you that? You can just feel the wind against your hair and skin, taking in the sights below you.

That is if there isn't a giant freaking spaceship falling in your way.

I was just flying along the border of Florida when it just appeared out of the sky, coming out of a vortex of sorts. The thing was like a mile long! I narrowly missed it by a couple of inches when it fell out of the sky, looking as if it was some from bland alien society who had no taste in style whatsoever, although it looked alive.

Then it started to pitch up.

I could smell, what is it called again...fuel! That's what it's called! I could smell the fuel as the, thrusters pulled it up? It was like it was acting as one big wing, slowly stoping its decent. Then with a blast of heat, it zoomed out into the clouds, never to be seen again. At least that's what I thought.

'What the freaking hell was that?' I asked myself.

'Oh boy, I can't wait till I tell this to the rest of the flock.'

-

(Carlos' point of view: third person)

The first thing on his mind when he woke up was 'my crew', the second thing on his mind was of what happened when they went through the wormhole.

'"Captain! I don't know if she's going to survive for much longer!"

"Keep at it Etip, it's the only chance we've got!"'

Then the darkness took him

Or so he thought.

Next thing he knew he was in orbit around the earth with his ship fully repaired and functional, but his crew still unconscious from the trip.

"It was the only way to keep them from going insane"  
>A familiar voice came from behind him.<p>

He spun around to face the same bastard from before.

"Q! What have you done to us!"

"Me? Why I only helped you through the wormhole! Why would you make such wild accusations against me?" Q mocked.

"I never said ANYTHING about accusing you!"

"But you were! It's in your nature to blame others for your problems."

"You don't know me at all Q. We haven't even seen each other for a while! Not since that incident with the Borg."  
>Remarked Carlos.<p>

"Ah but that's where you've been mistaken! I've taken an interest in this little ship, as well as it's crew. Remember that incident with the undine?"

"Clear as day, one of them almost killed me."

"I intervened and changed your fate, though the continuum wasn't happy with my decision."

Carlos was amazed by this, he didn't know that this sick motherfucker was still keeping him around just so he could have a laugh from time to time.

"Now I've got to go, as the continuum won't be pleased by these actions, got a few strings to pull I want to keep myself alive."

Before Carlos could say anything else, Q vanished in a flash of blinding light.

Then his crew woke up.

"Report Corpsa."

"Reports are coming in now admiral." She replied

'They never listen.' He thought to himself.

"There have been no injuries or deaths reported so far, it's as if the entire ordeal never happened."

'Must be another 'gift' from Q' he thought.

He then realized the situation, and asked,

"Laninea, WHEN are we exactly."

"Sir?" He replied.

"We went through a class 2 wormhole, which meant we traveled through time, so what is the exact date!"

Shaken by this, he replied,

"According by the scans of the atmosphere, I'd say we're in the early 21st century."


	2. first contact (sort of)

_Yes I know there were a lot of typos in the first chapter. I'll try to fix them when I get the chance. And Laninea is NOT a male. She's female._

_Q2: you forgot the credentials._

_Me: wait... I did!? Crap!_

_I do not own Star Trek or maximum ride. They belong to their respective owners. Now pleasedontkillmeihavetoomuchtoliveforthanksbye._

_Q2: see ya._

(Carlos' POV)

_Captains log supplemental: after we passed through the wormhole, we were stranded in the twenty first century without power. Our engineering team is currently trying to fix our problems, but whenever we fix one, 3 more pop up. It's like fixing bugs in a code. I have arranged a senior staff meeting in our conference room to discuss of this further. _

In the conference room...

"So what your saying is that we just traveled to the twenty first century, with no way of getting back as of right now."

Carlos asked.

To which Laninea replied, "Not entirely true admiral. If we could emit a chronoton pulse, we might be able to generate the same conditions used to get us here in the first place."

"Then get on with it."

"But there's a problem, we won't be able to generate the particles without re-crystallizing the dilithium matrix"

This put a face of worry on Carlos, as the dilithium matrix was the only thing that was keeping the matter/anti-matter reaction from going haywire.

"Why wasn't I informed of this when we got here?"

Etip then spoke up.

"Sorry captain, the communicators were down in the engineering section when we got here. We just fixed the problem when I was called to conference."

Carlos replied

"It wasn't your fault Etip. If anything, I'd blame it on Q."

"Q?"

"Yes, he spoke to me after we passed through the wormhole, claiming responsibility for our safety. Personally, I don't believe him, due to the fact that our dilithium matrix has been de-crystallized."

Corpsa spoke up.

"It must be be because he wants to toy with us some more, and do the same thing Kirk did."

"I agree Corpsa. Without power, we would be vulnerable just like Kirk would have been."

Etip then said,

"Captain, if we could create a nuclear reactor, we might be able to re crystallize the dilithium matrix by harnessing photons from it, but until then, we would have to run on battery power."

To which Carlos replied,

"I see. Unfortunately, we would have to go down to the planet in shifts, is that correct Etip?"

"Yes captain."

Copsa, seeing a flaw within the plan, decided to voice her opinion.

"Captain, if we were to do that, we would be detected through what natives of this century call, 'visual anomalies'."

Kawtok then spoke up.

"I would agree with you Corpsa. Unfortunately, we have limited time to complete the repairs before we become visual to the satellites of this time."

Carlos then decided.

"All right. We go down in shifts with minimum intervals of time. Corpsa you have the bridge."

"Sir I highly do not recommend that you go down."

"This is a rare opportunity to study history before the eugenics wars. How could I not go?"

Corpsa seemed to be concerned with the captains actions, but he did raise a point. Much of earth's history was lost during the eugenics wars, and any chance to study history from before then was pretty much mandatory at this rate.

Carlos then went to his quarters to get an antiproton pistol while Laninea started to replicate early twenty first century clothing, though she had to save as much energy as she could, so the clothing would be a bit revealing. When they came out, Laninea was wearing a tight black shirt that said "problem?" and some short jeans with fake jewels lining the pockets, while Carlos was wearing a blue polo with some tan cargo shorts.

Together, they went to the shuttle bay on the lower decks and while in the turbolift Laninea asked,

"So what's our cover story if someone finds us. Married couple?"

"Possibly, but I was thinking brother and sister."

Carlos replied.

"Your no fun."

Laninea pouted.

Carlos chuckled.

They reached the main shuttlebay, where Etip was waiting for them.

"Admiral, before you go, I would like to inform you that the ideal location for mining the materials is near a public area." He informed them.

"Is there any other site that could harbor what we're looking for?"

Carlos replied.

"No sir, not without alerting the local authorities of our presence, it's best that we keep this clean and quick."

"And where exactly is this ideal landing site?"

"It's about a mile away from Seattle, not far from a populated area, as I said. The ore is going to be about 30 miles down from the the surface. Though it will be hard to detect because of the interference some sort of barrier surrounding it, and it's eerily similar to early dampening fields."

"Perhaps we made first contact earlier than we thought? Hm?"

Etip chuckled lightly at that, but had a hint of worry in it.

Then Laninea decided to pop in.

"The shuttle's ready anytime, but I'd prefer that we take off and come back as soon as possible."

"I agree Laninea, the Ghostshadow only has about a day's worth of batteries in the cargo hold." Etip said in agreement.

Carlos and Laninea got into the shuttle, and went through the preflight checks. There were a few small bumps here and there, but they were easily fixed.

Soon the necranda made its way down to the surface.

(Max's point of view) 3 hours before.

"...and then this huge space ship came out of nowhere right in front of me! I narrowly missed it though. Almost took off my head! Then it rocketed into the sky with a blast of heat never to be seen again!"

Iggy and Gazzy yawned, while Angel was still contemplating the story, nudge was blabbering about aliens, and Fang...oh god. I felt as if i was going to tear up and cry about fang. But I had to stay strong for my flock if I wanted them to do the same.

We were in Seattle at the time, looking around the place, taking in the sites, and of course, running. Yes, even after the whole big "end of the world" business, Itex still wanted to torture us. I mean, sheesh! You would think that when their plan failed, they would just stop all their illegal studies and focus on running their company. But nooooo, they still had some nerve left in them. They send wave after wave of erasers at us, hunting us down like rabbits. Of course we get away every time. There was even one time this one guy clad in some metal armor of some kind saved us from a hoard of them over San-Antonio, but that's another story for later.

"I call bullshit." Proclaimed Gazzy.

"Language Gazzy, or else your not getting desert for a week."

He shut up instantly.

"He has a point though max, the likelihood of this happening are one in a million."

Said Iggy.

I glared at him.

Angel looked worried, as if she knew something we didn't. She seemed, suprised, in a way. Her posture was locked up, with her eyes bulging out of their sockets. It's as if she knew something that we didn't.

"What's wrong honey? Is something bothering you?" I asked her In a caring voice.

She just stood up and went back to her room.

Oh yeah...I did mention we were living in a flat? Well we were.

It was about a mile from Seattle, on the outskirts of the urban area. It was a nice place for a change, as we had to sleep in dirty apartments or "camp out." My room was farthest down the hall that connected most of the house together, with the living room at the back of the house.

I decided not to bother Angel and just go to bed.

I got to my room and hit the hay.

I dreamt something about Jeb with puppets of us when I woke up to a humming noise, similar to what I heard when I encountered the "spaceship".

I looked outside and guess what I saw?

Another spaceship, though it was much smaller than the other one. It had glowing blue tubes on either side of the ship and was a bit boxy. Well, not really. It had a gentle slant at the front, and it looked like it could hold about 2 people for a week.

_Must be quite small in there, _I thought to myself.

It continued on its path towards a clearing not far from here (in flock terms), and then it vanished into the night, as if it was never there.

I then got out of bed, into some clothes, went outside, and went in the direction it was heading, cause who wouldn't?

(Carlos' point of view)

They reached the drilling site with the equipment while under "cloak", as they called it. It was really just a shield modulation tuned to bend visible light around them, so no one would be able to see them unless they got really close.

They set down about 30 meters from the site without making a sound and walked to the site, not mentioning a word to keep from disturbing the time line. (Who knows? Butterfly effect may still apply.)

They were setting up the drill when they heard a noise in the trees.

Carlos pulled out his antiproton pistol, while Laninea checked her tricorder for life-signs.

Laninea's eyes seemed to go wide with shock as the tricorder detected a heartbeat.

"Admiral?"

"Yes Laninea? I told you to maintain silence."

"I know admiral, but there's some-one watching us."

Carlos was stunned. Surely, no one would have picked them up that easily. The shuttles engines were tuned to be virtually silent, and the shield should have kept them from being noticed. Humanity shouldn't be able to pick up there presence with their current technology.

Unless there follower isn't human.

"Laninea, try to find the source of the life-sign. I'm afraid we might not be alone as we think." Commanded Carlos.

"Aye sir." She replied.

She then went off with a phaser to find whatever it was that was tailing them.

(Max POV)

When she started coming towards me, I knew I had to get out of there. I mean, if they could find me that fast, who knows what else they could do. But for some reason, I stayed there in the tree, watching her get ever so closely to me. Then as soon as she was right under the tree, I lept up out of it, spread my wings, and flew off.

The woman seemed startled, and I said seemed because it looked as if she's seen weirder.

_How could there be someone weirder than me? I thought I was weird as it is. _I thought.

Then an orange beam came out of the edges of my vision and I felt a burning sensation on my left wing.

I gasped in pain as the beam cut into my wing.

I tried to keep in the air as long as possible, but that was not to be.

I fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

I couldn't move, it was a if one of the white-coats had drugged me.

_Oh no _Ithought. Could these people be with them? No they couldn't be. For many reasons, and I'll list them.

1. Their clothing is waaaaay out of date.

2. Itex would love to get their hands on them.

3. I don't know, it just sounded cool.

Then the woman did something unexpected. She pulled out what seemed like a remote and a bobbin of sorts and started waving it over me, muttering something I couldn't make out. Then she pressed something against my neck and everything faded to black.

(Laninea POV)

_Amazing,_ She thought to herself as she put away the hypospray. _This kid should have been instantly knocked out from the phaser blast, yet she retained conciseness. She must be quite resistant from nervous attacks._

She then contacted the admiral via combadge.

"Admiral, your going to want to see this."

(Carlos' POV)

Wings. The girl had fucking wings.

If someone else had told him that, he would of shrugged them off as a madman. But Laninea was not like that. Her skills on the field were too precise to make mistakes.

When he saw it for himself, his heart skipped a beat.

She had brown wings, with the occasional spot here and there, and they extended at least 10 feet. If it weren't for the situation, he would have said that their beautiful.

"Carlos, we're going to need to get her back to the Ghostshadow, she won't survive the burns and injuries without medical attention."

He knew that if they introduced her to twenty fifth century technology, the timeline could become corrupted, but he wasn't going to let someone die. He had been responsible for too many deaths on his part, and he wasn't going to let another one be added to his list. Temporal prime directive be damned.

"Very well commander, let's get her to the shuttle. I've already gotten the uranium and checked out the dampening field. It seems it was only a natural occurrence by the amount of uranium."

"I hope so admiral. I hope so."

Together, with the girl and the uranium secure, they boarded the type 8 shuttle and flew back to the Ghostshadow.

(Iggy POV)

Iggy woke up, yawning as he stretched his limbs. He usually waited till Max woke him up, but he decided to not hassle her with that.

But something was wrong. Definitely wrong, but he wasn't sure.

Iggy looked at his clock on the nightstand and it read 12:00.

12:00...

Now Iggy definitely knew something was wrong. Usually Max wakes him up at 7:00, but she has now neglected to do so. This could mean that...

Iggy panicked.

Max was gone.

...meanwhile, in a desolate region of space...

In the time that this area of space had been around, nothing of importance happened through it. Sure, trade and commerce was passing by, but nothing was ever so surprising in that area. But soon, a very important event was about to occur.

A lone trader vessel was traveling at low warp towards a commerce station. It wasn't really that important, just a trade ship with unimportant cargo, at least to them.

Then a rift formed behind the vessel, a result of excess tachyon emissions, which at this time were standard communications for ships. Unfortunately for this little ship, the area was also bathed in chronoton radiation, due to a local star in the area with a hybrid tachyon/hydrogen core spewing off chronoton radiation.

A ship emerged from the rift.

It looked almost bird like, with the wings tilted downward as if at the end of a flap, and with nacelles attached to the primary hull. Prongs that looked like cannons spiked out from the wings of the craft. It's front slanted downward exponentially, creating what looked like a small half-dome. The stern of the craft had the nacelles mentioned earlier sticking out of the back but on the top of the ship. It's grey/greenish hull glistening of the light the starts produced.

The ship then opened fire with its plasma cannons on the lone trade vessel, leaving almost no trace of the ship.

Then it scanned the area, searching for its point of interest until it found it. It then cloaked and with a flash of green light, it went to warp towards one of the most important planets in the coming century.


End file.
